You Can Be Called Worse
by Meanjojo
Summary: The Courier really didn't expect to be immediately thrown in a jail cell and be branded as a Daemon for just showing up by accident. Well this isn't exactly his first rodeo and it sure is hell ain't going to be the last.
1. Chapter 1

He's been in here for about a month now and he has no inkling of an idea on how to escape. As long as this so called 'Magical Lock' stands in his way he can't pick it. Damn it!

This is probably the reason why trying to go to Big Mountain while a dust storm raged on was a really horrendous idea. Teleportation was a fickle thing and he sure as hell proved that. Seriously, if one of the guards opened the door just a little bit he would've broken out no sweat.

The Courier had been called many things in his life, the Strange Hero of the wastes, the Unrelenting Deliverer, Crazy Motherfucker, but being called a Daemon was a new one. Actually no it wasn't, but the people here seemed to genuinely call him that. Just Daemon, nothing else to add to the title.

All he did was just teleport into the prison and he found himself surrounded by guards in the strangest garbs he had ever seen. He thought it was some weird roleplay thing he stumbled upon, but the sharp spears said otherwise. He tries to talk his way out, but being labeled a Daemon seemed to throw that out the window. So they stripped him to his underwear and threw him in this cell.

They served him food that other people would probably find disgusting and abhorrent, but anything is better than a grilled radroach.

Everything is simply out of whack here, it's stranger than the brains in jars that call themselves scientists. There were these irradiated beasts that were huge and had fur all over that he's never seen before that get thrown down into the hole right next to his, who then proceed to get killed by the sounds of it. The guards called those things Daemons and The Courier sure as hell didn't look like those things. Those things could probably take on a Deathclaw and put up one hell of a fight.

Who knows when he'll get thrown down there next, the guards seemed eager to throw his ass down there. Though mostly warnings to make him shut his mouth. He could probably kick that thing's ass, tied up if they wanted him to be.

Color him surprised when a strange woman came out of nowhere, opened up the grate leading into the hole and jumping down. He could barely hear the faint sounds of talking, then a fight before it quickly ended. He would've chalked it up to another dead person in the hole, before he simply saw the 'Magic Lock' break.

This was his chance, but before he could get to picking the lock with the fork he used for eating he heard the distinct sound of ladder climbing. It wasn't a couple of seconds later did he see two women round about to his cell. The random redhead he recognized to be the one to jump down, but the new girl with tattered clothes? Was she the one that was down there, gathering herself a little body pile?

"I don't suppose you can break me out?" He could still easily pick the lock, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Depends. If I get you out, will you help me get out of here?" The tattered woman had a fierce look in her eyes. There was something familiar about the way they looked. He didn't recognize the woman, but the eyes told a story that he could easily recognize.

"Are you sure you can trust a stranger to help?" The red haired one said.

"I'll use tool I have at my disposal. So will you help, or will not?"

Of course he recognized that fierce look in her eyes, she was on a quest for revenge. A feeling all too familiar to him.

"I will." It was a firm answer, but it was enough for the girl.

She simply grabbed the bars and pulled them right out of the wall. This impressive display of strength was not lost on The Courier. Fuck it, he wasn't going to question it till he got out of here.

"Don't fall behind." The girl said as she lead the way, followed by the red head.

He followed the duo up a couple flight of stairs and ended up in some kind of supply room with two dead guards.

"No one raised the alarm, not yet." The redhead said.

The tattered girl didn't say anything as she observed the room around her. The Courier meanwhile took a look at the spears the two dead guards had. They looked in great condition! Maybe he should take these and sell them? They'll no doubt catch a high price in caps.

"This is where they keep the prisoners' affects." He heard the red haired one say.

He took his eyes off the spears on the ground and looked around the supply room. If what she said was true, then his clothes must he in here somewhere.

The three rummaged through a couple of boxes, or at least him and the tattered girl. He found some knives he could probably sell, a weird curved sword he could definitely sell, and other miscellaneous items. Did no one have guns, that would be useful.

After a small search query he managed to find his brown duster, blue cowboy pants, and a plain white shirt to go with the duster. It was strangely folded and cleaned inside one of the boxes. That was nice of the guards, but still didn't quite give them the right to throw him in jail in the first place.

Where the hell was his Pipboy? It contained just about everything else he had. He needed his guns. He gave up after he swept the area twice. He found some more small weapons he could probably sell and placed the ones he found in a backpack he would borrow for a while. People called him a hoarder, but the thing is: hoarding can make you rich.

The redhead and tattered woman were having a small conversation about some sword. The tattered woman seemed to have changed into some different clothes, it was a little better, but still looked tattered. Oh well, raiders probably had weirder clothing choices. Anyway he was carrying enough weapons to distribute it to a small army. He gave the sword a quick look over, but needed to stick to the smaller ones that would fit in his bag.

"You have a rather strange outfit." The redhead said.

He simply pointed to the tattered woman with a brow raised.

"What's going o-" It would seem a guard stepped in, just to be pierced in the throat by a blade that seemed to come out of device on the tattered woman's arm.

"Nice." He said as crouched next to the recently deceased guard to loot him of any valuables. He would strip him and sell his armor, but he didn't have his Pipboy on him, so he'll just take helmet to sell later.

"I don't think you've graced us with your name." The redhead said.

Oh, so she wants know his name huh? He doubts that they'll know each other long, so he'll just keep things simple.

"I'm just a Courier, Ma'am"

Both of the women gave him a very blank look. As to be expected.

"What's a simple Courier doing in a prison like this?"

The Courier chuckled. If only they knew he wasn't a simple Courier.

…..

 **Just a one shot/interest check. This was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head. I don't have much intention on continuing this, unless this somehow gets popular or my interest shifts and I already have a chapter out**.


	2. Chapter 2

The Courier found himself across from Tatters and redhead. They were pressed up against a wall, trying to stay out of sight from a couple of guards that were talking.

"I heard the hidden passageway collapsed."

"You mean the one out back?"

"It's not entirely collapsed per say, but it's very unstable. We've been forbidden passage through it from now on."

"Such a shame, it was a good shortcut."

A third guard came into view and immediately addressed them.

"Some guards just went missing, we believe there may be an intruder in the prison!"

"Understood, we'll stay on alert. Let's move out."

The trio of guards quickly disappeared from sight. From the sounds of the door opening and closing, it was safe to say they left. The trio entered the room the guards just left. There were a lot of doors with these 'magical locks'. The Courier could only stare puzzled at the prospect of these impregnable locks.

The Courier sighed, "Looks like the guards are on high alert, getting out of here won't be easy." Not that it was ever going to be easy in the first place to escape a prison, but it was made a bit harder.

Tatters looked at the redhead, "You have a ship, correct?"

The redhead nodded, "Yes, it's located at the rear of the prison. We'll have to climb up, then use the rope you acquired to climb down onto the back passage. We have to tread carefully though as the guards said it had collapsed, but it's not gone. However, with the guards on high alert…"

"We'll need a distraction, is that it?" Tatters looked around the room, she peeked through the holes on the doors.

The Courier meanwhile was trying to understand how these locks worked. From what he could tell they were just un-ordinary, he couldn't physically pick them, no matter how much they looked like a regular lock. It was just a strange layer of extra security. He tried to touch the one back in his cell, but his hand would suffer from a small stinging sensation each time he touched it. It was in no way harmful, it just annoyed his hand and caused some sort of fatigue. The same sensation occured when he tried to touch the lock on the door in front of him, just a small stinging sensation that caused some sort of fatigue.

"Alright listen up! We're getting out of this prison!"

The Courier turned his attention away from the lock to look at Tatters shouting. She was speaking of a plan to get out of the prison and she was going to cause a riot using the prisoners as bait. Of course some people had their doubts, but a majority were excited to escape from prison. It wasn't a bad plan at all.

"What's going on in here!?" A couple of guards decided to investigate the shouting. Should've been expected as she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Do it."

At Tatters command the redhead waved her hand in the air, and the locks on the doors disappeared. The Courier could literally hear the sounds of prison cells being torn out and thrown to the side. Not even a minute later the doors opened to reveal both humans and 'daemons' rushing out and straight towards the guards. In the back of his mind the Courier could only wonder what sort of mutations had occurred to have these.. 'daemons' as they're called….was he even in the Wasteland at all?

"There's been a breakout! Go tell the others!" The guards lined up in a formation and took out their spears to take out any oncoming rioters. One guard ran away as quickly as he could. The formation would be for naught as the rioters quickly broke through the formation and trampled right on through the guards. It didn't take long for the rioters to continue their rampage onto somewhere else.

"I'll check around these cells for anything useful." Tatters said and didn't expect a response as she walked into one of the rooms with a set cells.

The redhead nonverbally nodded and entered another room with a different set of cells.

The Courier just decided to check the last door they didn't go through.

"D-Don't move!" A guard occupied the room, he was shaking in his boots and pointed a spear at the Courier.

The Courier didn't see him as a threat, due to the fact that he was shaking a little too much, "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be quelling a riot?"

"I should be shouldn't I?" The guard seemed to have lost his resolve and lowered the spear pointed at the Courier.

"You're new to this aren't you?"

"I just transferred here a couple of months ago. I haven't seen an ounce of actual combat and when the time a riot comes around I'm cowering in my boots." The guard slumped his back against the wall.

"It's best to live and fight another day." The Courier scavenged around the room, he couldn't find anything of much of use. Though there was this exquisite looking plant in the corner.

"What's that?"

"It's an herb. No idea what type it is though, no idea who brought it in."

Well he could grind this up and mix it in with a meal. He took the herb, it's been a while since he cooked. After another thorough look, there was nothing else of value.

"So, what're you going to do now?"

"I think I'll just wait in this room until the riot is quelled down." The guard placed a hand at the top of his helmet

"Alright, see ya."

The Courier exited the small room to see Tatters and redhead finishing up a conversation about a witch of some kind. It wasn't long after that the trio would get a move on, Tatters being very impatient about it as well. He had so many questions, but now was not the time to ask them.

…..

"Hold, Courier."

"What is it now?"

Redhead felt the need to stop all of them in their tracks to address him.

"How did a simple courier such as yourself imprisoned by the Abby."

This the Courier could answer, not to mention it gave him some information on the people who imprisoned him.

"I just teleported in. Wouldn't be the first time I've been imprisoned for trespassing."

Redhead tilted her head, "You've been imprisoned before?"

"A bunch of times really, but I usually got out relatively quickly. Sometimes I didn't even know I was trespassing until I found myself surrounded by the people who claimed it to be their territory. This is the first time I've been in an organized jail, so…"

"If you're done asking questions, then let's go. We don't have time to waste." Tatters showed her impatience.

"You're right, let's continue past this hallway and up the stairs. We'll try to make it to the top of one of the towers, then use the rope to get down to the passageway."

Tatters ran ahead, followed by the Courier and redhead. The trio ran past a couple of doors and other hallways that contained the sounds of fighting and the bodies of a lot of prisoners and a few guards.

This puzzled the Courier as he expected at least an equal or so amount of guards to be dead, hell there should probably be more humans dead than those daemon guys.

"These guys are getting killed left and right. What the hell? Have they never fought before?"

"The guards here are trained to quell riots, especially daemons."

The trio started to makeway through a set of stairs. The Courier was not going to complain about training and how no training can prepare you for actual riots. The prisoners probably outnumber the guards, but he knows that numbers are bullshit. He's been surrounded more times than he could count, so he can't really comment.

They made it up the stairs and opened a door, just in time to see a guard be thrown into the adjacent wall. There were a couple of daemons, humans, guards, strewn about the hallway, the trail lead to the right. Various limbs were strewn about.

This was what the Courier was thinking along the lines of for the riots. An equal amount of dead bodies for everyone. The trio simply walked down the hallway and around the corner. They saw a man in some kind of strange garb that the Courier had never seen before. Tatters is still weird, but this man looked as though he was wearing a robe of some kind. The Courier didn't know the ins and outs for the specifics of the robe was though.

His face seemed normal enough, the fact a portion of it was literally black and extended down his neck a bit though. Though weird faces were par for the course on the Couriers side.

"So there's more of you." The man got into a stance and wielded two daggers ready to face the trio.

Tatters grunted and immediately charged the man.

The Courier had to take a moment to remove his backpack, he had no weapons and wasn't inclined to ruin the quality of the ones in his backpack. Using his fists was always the first alternative to guns.

His mouth flew agape as he saw redhead literally throw a fireball at the man. He took the brunt of the attack, but didn't look worse for wear. He was busy parrying Tatters attacks.

"Are you just going to stand there?" The redhead asked as she prepared another spell.

The Courier knew he had to ask at a later time, that was.. actual magic. Those locks were actually magical?! They weren't just a fancy forcefield, they were actually magical locks. He just assumed that the people here just didn't know what to call it.

He shook his head and ran up to the man from behind. He was distracted by Tatters, so now was his chance. With a mighty leap he thrust his arm forward and right into the back of the man.

The man grunted as he stumbled forward slightly. The Courier shook his hand from the stinging, this man was much harder than he looked. The man turned towards the Courier and Tatters took the opportunity to stab the man in the back. This still didn't affect the man one bit as he charged towards him.

Seeing as he had no other choice the Courier put up both of his arms in a blocking motion, his right in front of the left. As soon as the man made a motion to stab him he forced his arms forwards so that the weapons would sink right into his right arm. Immediately after that he used his free left hand to jab at the other man's stomach and pushed him back.

The Courier hissed as the weapons were pulled out of his arm. His right arm was bleeding with two noticeable holes from the dual wielder. A small flame was thrown at the man, so he simply jumped back.

Tatters once again went on the offensive against the man. She jumped into the air and tried to kick at the man's face and activate the hidden blades beneath her shoes.

He simply countered by grabbing her legs and slamming her to the ground.

Tatters rolled back and braced herself for an attack from the man. However, he seemed to be impatient and had an almost bored expression.

"I don't have time for this. I need to reclaim Stormhowl."

Courier saw Tatters lower her guard. What the hell was she doing?

"Stormhowl?"

The man also immediately dropped his guard and suddenly grabbed Tatters shoulders.

"Have you seen it? Where is it."

"It's… downstairs. Near the guard quarters in a supply room…"

The man immediately ran in the direction of the stairs, "Thank you, I'm in your debt!"

"What the hell just happened?"

Redhead turned towards the Courier and frowned, shaking her head.

The Courier didn't have any cloth to wrap his wound in on hand, and a majority of the dead bodies around them were bleeding profusely. He was not going to have foreign blood enter his stream.

"Hey, redhead. Mind using your flames to cauterize this wound?"

He slowly approached the woman and held out his arm. It wasn't the worst wound he ever had. It really has been a while since he used his hand to hand combat skills, he mostly stuck with guns after all.

"Allow me to heal you instead."

The Courier raised a brow and the redhead chanted. In an instant he felt and saw his wounds close and patch up in an instant, the pain was still there, but that didn't matter.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"Pardon?"

"What did you just do? You patched my wounds faster than a stimpak."

"It was a simple healing spell, there is no need to act amazed, Courier."

The hell? Magic is real? The way she nonchalantly said it- no he's seen it firsthand himself. The magic locks and the fireballs. There's no way radiation could grant magic powers, it mutates everything, but granting powers is not one of them. Just where the hell did he end up?

The Courier gave out a very frustrated sigh, "We're going to need to talk after we get out of here. I need to get my facts straight."

"If you're done messing around, let's get going." Tatters was the ever so impatient one. She walked ahead of them after she said that.

The Courier noted the elongated look the redhead gave him, he couldn't see her eyes, but they no doubt narrowed. She followed after Tatters.

The Courier sighed, grabbed his bag of sellables, and followed the duo.

….

The Courier's mouth held agape as he stared out into the vast body of water that was set before him. There were literal miles of it, from his position. The rain pattering everywhere kept him in awe. It all looked so clean, perhaps the cleanest water he could see.

Wherever he was it can't be the Wasteland, it simply can't. He blinked and brought himself back to his current situation.

The redhead stared at Tatters, "We'll have to find another way around."

It turned out that supposed pathway had collapsed earlier. They were on top of a tower on a cliffside and they hoped to use the rope acquired earlier, but the way was collapsed.

Tatters didn't have any of that. Without a word of warning she made an impressive leap and used the cliffside to her advantage. However, the Courier's mouth once again flung open as her bandaged arm literally tore open to reveal a large red pulsating arm. She used her 'arm' to slow her descent on the cliffs. It worked for a little bit, but her 'arm' would be of no use as she lost her grip and tumbled down the side.

Once she landed, there was a second of pause before she shakingly got up. She was a bit injured, but fine. Maybe a dislocated bone or two. Her arm was back to normal and bandaged up.

"I see this is where we part ways, Courier

"

That's cute. Redhead thought she could just ditch him and leave him. Now if there is one thing he is known for in the Mojave it's that he's a stubborn son of a bitch. Ask the Legion, the NCR, Mr. House, an underground fighting ring, etc.

"No you don't, you're not ditching me yet."

The woman didn't even give out a response as she teleported away. The Courier could only grunt in frustration as he saw her on the other end of the cliff with Tatters.

He did not want to go through the prison with the losing prisoners. He did not like his chances if they were losing very easily. He took a glance at the cliffside.

If Tatters could do it, so could he… right?

The redhead meanwhile was tending to the wounds of Tatters. She held herself against the wall, clutching her arm. It took a few seconds of healing to fix her right up.

"The ship should be past these doors and down another set that goes to the back docks. If we hurry we can make it out befo-"

The duo looked to the side to see that the Courier decided to join them. He landed with a rather hard thud, which no doubt would kill a normal man. He simply punched the ground and forced himself up, he was injured, but not enough to kill him.

The redhead sighed and healed the Courier of his wounds, "I see you truly wish to get out of here."

"Don't try to ditch me next time. I've done too much just to die in a shitty prison."

The redhead raised a brow at his statement. What type of things had he done to say something like that? Maybe he thought delivering packages, mail, and other assormants was an achievement?

There were always others who can do the job. What's so special about being a Courier? What can he do that can affect the world around him?

If Tatters was impressed she didn't show it, "If you're willing to do something like that, then maybe you'll have a lot more use than I thought."

"Same to you. Usually the crazy people I meet are the ones who prove themselves to be legendary. I wonder if you'll be the same."

"I'd watch who'd you call crazy. You might tick off the wrong person."

If Tatters was annoyed she didn't show it.

"Done so more times than I could remember, believe me."

The redhead could only once again raise a brow at his statement.

…..

They arrived at some kind of foyer, or whatever the place was called. It looked fancier than anything else in this god forsaken prison. There seemed to be a white and blue motif that plagued the room. Whoever designed this place probably had no idea it was a prison, otherwise who the hell would try to make a place like this have a presentable entrance.

There were stairs to their left and right that lead down to the giant door that would no doubt lead to the docks that held their escape. They're almost free.

There was one problem though. There were three people in the way of their objective. Two of them wore nearly identical outfits with some kind of lizard helmets as well. The one in the middle was a blond haired blue eyed male, wearing what one could describe as the ideal knight in shining armor, even had a fucking cape too.

"Stop right there!"

The man in the middle clearly addressed them. To which redhead would reply.

" Oscar. I didn't think they'd have a praetor on this island."

The Courier raised a brow, this kid didn't look Legio- right different place.

"So, Seres, I see you're helping criminals know. Is this Artorius' will?"

So her name is Seres. Good to know.

"I'm acting of my own accord."

"A malak with free will? Yet, I see you're following someone else's strings."

That's another thing to add to his vocabulary. Though this kid sounded very pretentious, to the Courier at least. Oscar looked at Tatters, then to him.

Redh- Seres looked at Tatters, "Be weary, praetors are more powerful than orderlies. He won't hold back."

Tatters scoffed, "Even so, if we can't defeat somebody like him, then this would all be for nothing. We would fail knowing we were powerless to do anything."

Oscar sighed and drew his blade, "I am Oscar Dragonia, praetor of the Abbey of the Holy Midgand Empire. Who might you be?" Oscar looked at Tatters first and she didn't answer, "So, Graceless Daemon. And you?"

"Courier." He was ready for a fight.

Oscar's eyes narrowed, "What's a simple Courier doing in a place like this?"

He didn't bother to answer.

Oscar was the first to charge, just to be met with the unrelenting force of Tatters. Seres meanwhile handled one of the subordinates.

The Courier dodged a thrust from one of the subordinates and grabbed the lance that was in his last location. He brought a fist to the weirdly designed helmet and struck it. It was a horrendous idea as the subordinate did stumble, but at the cost of a stinging hand for the Courier.

He had to ignore it as he found himself getting pierced by the lance. It cleanly went through his stomach and out his back. Out of desperation he headbutted the man who pierced him and forced him off his own lance. It stung his head, but that didn't matter.

With a shout of pain he pulled the lance out and threw it away somewhere. He was still on two feet simply due to the adrenaline that was running through his veins. Not to mention he's suffered worse injuries than this. It still hurt like a bitch though.

He narrowly avoided another skewering as the subordinate's buddy tried to back him up. He pulled the man by his arm and tripped him.

Tatters was busy dealing with the praetor, Oscar. He showed her that he wasn't called a praetor for no reason. Each strike she wanted to make he would simply block and counter with his own.

He did not have a scratch on him. Yet Tatters had dozens of them. He could see the frustration that his opponent was giving in to and he used it to his advantage. He dodged a stab for his heart and kicked the blasted daemon away from him, just in time for him to dodge a ball of fire thrown at him.

He had to admit, she was relentless, but she would tire out eventually from her fruitless attempts. However, he knew that he just needed to mess it up once and it's all over.

He looked a little to the side and saw that this so called Courier was holding well against his malak. Malak could never be as powerful as a praetor such as himself, but they have should have an advantage over him.

He had enough of this, he needed to end this quickly. With a snap of his fingers his malak returned to him.

The Courier could only look on in confusion as the two subordinates immediately retreated to Oscar. Though he did feel the healing sensation that he received from Seres earlier. He gave a thumbs up towards the redhead, his wounds were healed and he was still rarin to go.

"It would appear that I would need to expend a malak or two for this."

The Courier immediately got down on the floor as soon as one of the subordinates, malak, fired some kind of laser out of his hands. God damned magic.

It would seem that this was the intention as the subordi- malak... immediately stopped firing the laser at him.

Tatters found herself being restrained by one of the so called malak, whilst the other charged that damned laser. It would be for nought as Tatters quickly turned the tables and used the malak that restrained her as a shield. It worked and Tatters simply threw the malak away like a piece of garbage.

"What are you doing?!"

The Courier ignored the random outburst from Seres and charged at the remaining malak. First it was a jab to the gut, then kick to the knee, and finally a knee to the stomach. The malak would prove to be more formidable than he thought as the Courier found himself being tackled straight to the floor. He used his elbow to jab at the malak's back.

However the two immediately stopped as a piercing scream made itself know.

"No!" Seres shouted during the scream.

The malak that was cast aside earlier now had a strange field of darkness surrounding him. However out came.. what the Courier could describe as…

"A fucking dragon! What the fuck is going?!"

He's seen shit in the Mojave, but this just takes all the irradiated cakes. Where the hell is he?!

"A malak with daemonblight?"

"He's gone out of control."

Oscar would find himself being knocked unconscious against the wall caused by a gust of wind which caused by the dragon. The Courier and the malak got off of one another and faced the new threat.

Okay, he's faced Deathclaws before, so a dragon should be no different, right?

The malak seemed to haphazardly charge into the fray, dodging a swipe from the dragon and puncturing its skin with his lance. The Courier had to dodge the malak thrown right back at him.

Seres was throwing fireballs at the dragon, whilst also dodging fireballs of its own.

Tatters zipped all around the dragon, she stabbed multiple areas of it, but it showed no signs of backing down. It merely swung its tail and it shot her back a couple of feet away.

The Courier took a deep breath and charged into the fray, or rather ran up the stairs and jumped onto the back of the dragon. He didn't waste any time as crawled up to its neck and held on tight as it tried to thrash him off.

The next thing he did was to use his arms to try and bash the dragon's head in. The skin was tough, but that didn't mean his skull could survive blunt force trauma. Little by little he swore he could feel its skull had weakened. He was going to bash this thing's brains in if it was the last thing he'd do.

However it would not be that as the dragon managed to successfully swing him off his head. He was flung towards the wall, almost the same place where Oscar was too. He was disoriented, but fine. Oscar however was up and pointing something at-

"Velvet!" He heard the voice of Seres say as seven loud cracks made itself known.

The cracks was the gun that was in Oscar's… hand.. is that a Pip-Boy on his arm as well. Wait a minute is that Maria?! That's his gun! He took it fair and square, like hell he was gonna let this asshole have it. That's probably his Pip-Boy too!

Oscar clicked his tongue and seemed to ruffle around a bit with the bag at his side, he pulled out a magazine for Maria. However he seemed to be struggling a bit with reloading.

In a swift motion the Courier pulled the bag off the man and swiped the gun and magazine out of Oscar's hand. There were only five magazines, so he'd better make it count for later.

With that he reloaded Maria quickly, spun it in his hand, and holstered it.

"I-impossible. I'm the fastest one to reload that, how can you be faster?"

It would appear that Oscar was more dumbfounded at his reload speed.

"You call that fast. You were slower than dog." He's actually seen a dog reload a pistol before, it was quite the spectacle to behold. They also somehow played poker that one time.

The Courier simply swung his fist at Oscar and laid him out. The malak from earlier ran up to him and teleported the two away, they've retreated…. And they took his Pip-Boy with them.

The Courier looked to the side to see a rather gruesome sight. The dragon was slain and Tatters arm was pulsating. He could hear something equivalent to gulping coming from the arm. He could see seven bullet holes in her. Tough girl.

"I need to eat, devour him. I need to heal my wounds!"

The dragon soon disappeared as it was simply devoured by her arm, "Seres, heal me!"

"No, it's too dangerous. I've seen the effects of that type of weapon on a body, if you try to heal it it would only get worse."

Tatters' arm went back to normal and she slammed her arms on the ground and clutched her wounds.

"We'll need to take the bullets out first." He simply offered.

"Bullets? That's what they're called huh?" Sered could only ponder on it, but not as of now.

"Do it quickly! This-"

"Fucking hurts right? Well I just need some tweezers or a scalpel, do you have any right now?"

Seres nodded, "I have some medical supplies on the ship. How do you kno-"

"I don't care just help me."

The Courier and Seres picked up the injured woman, allowing her to balance a bit on her feet. Before they could go any further Tatters pulled on the Courier's collar.

"What's your name?" She still had some semblance of anger, but she held herself back from yelling.

The Courier knew she deserved to hear it, "Abraham, Jordan Abraham"

"Velvet Crowe." Velvet grit her teeth, she couldn't believe she was on the urge of passing out. Her consciousness faded.

"She passed out from blood loss, let's quickly patch her up."

Seres didn't waste any time arguing, but they both heard the door open behind them and feared the worst.

The Courier spun around and whipped out his gun quickly and effectively.

He was met with the familiar man from earlier and some kind of woman in a pink and black witch outfit? The hell was she wearing books around her waist for?

"Gasp! We thought we made it to safety only for an enemy to stop us in our tracks. Whatever shall we do?"

What was she on about.

"Hold on, he's friendly. Fought him a while ago."

Well they tried to kill each other, but that didn't mean they were cool with it.

"Courier, I'd rather get her patched up sooner rather than later."

"Oh my. A maiden on the verge of death and she doesn't have much time left. I wonder what'll happen?"

"Damn. I owe her a debt for helping me find Stormhowl," he motioned to the sword on his back, "I can't let her die."

"We're getting on a boat to patch her wounds. Let's get going."

"I'm Rokurou by the way, let's get out of her and get her fixed up."

The man from earlier introduced himself.

"I'm Magilou, the greatest witch this world has ever seen."

The annoying one introduced herself as well.

"Just call me the Courier. Now let's go!"

"Oh my, how did a simple Courier find himself in a place like this? Was it a tale of espionage? Finding out the wrong thing at the wrong time? Or did an evildoer official want you out of the picture so they could have the package that you were carrying without you finding out?"

How many people is he going to hear call him a simple Courier?

….

 **So this evolved into a story. After some words of encouragement from a user named Monkeyman9835, I decided to at least continue this when given the chance. I think updates may be a little slow with this one. So yay, no longer a oneshot.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time.**


End file.
